True Intentions
by Misunderstood Youth
Summary: Draco can't get her out of his head. Hermione can't get anything out of hers. Can he crack her and find out her True Intentions? DARK! Suicide. Oneshot! HGDM


Monkicrazzi

True Intentions

**Author's Note: I do not own any characters… The only thing that is mine would be the plot **

The wind blew through her hair gracefully, picking up some loose strands and throwing them across her face. They danced in front of her face for a moment before settling down once again. Her face was composed in a half-smile, not quite a full smile but it wasn't exactly a frown. Her feet dangled off the edge of a frighteningly deathly drop and yet she was smiling. I guess one could make the argument that she couldn't _really_ feel anything. She had been sitting there for hours by now. Both feet were asleep. That's not the only thing she couldn't feel. She had been dead inside for years. No one noticed and no one cared, which just made things all the worse.

The wind blew past her again, this time, however, it flew by her face, bypassing her hair. 'I wonder if this is what it will feel like' she momentarily thought. Smiling wider, she stood up, ignoring the pain in her legs from disuse. There Hermione Granger stood, on the top of the Astronomy Tower, ready to jump.

The fireplace crackled loudly, throwing him out of his sleep. He had been dreaming about _her _again. All he has been dreaming about for the past four weeks is _her_. He tried everything to get them to go away, even the lowly _muggle _methods! He had tried potions and spells too! Nothing seemed to permanently help. Walking helped for a little bit but nothing seemed to stop the nightly visions he so desperately wanted to get rid of. Draco Malfoy lazily picked himself up ff his bed and slipped on a pair of shoes and a jacket. He slipped his wand in the right hand picket of his robe, just in case, and then he set off.

He quickly traveled out the door to the Slytherin Common Room and quietly slithered down the hallways. Every night for the past four weeks, he has taken this path, he found that fresh air helped his heart beat slow and his body regain much needed breath. He went up the many flights of stairs that would lead him to his final destination. Shoving open the door to the Astronomy Tower, he didn't expect to see anyone. The wind was knocked from his chest when Draco saw _her, _the reason for his many sleepless nights, just sitting there, dangling her feet off the side of the building. He saw how the wind played with her hair, begging for her to play back. She looked so peaceful as she stood up, and looked over the edge.

She must have sensed his presence because she whipped around to face him. His heart skipped a beat as she looked at him with that same tranquil smile plastered on her face. This was short-lived though because her peaceful smile then morphed into an angry snarl.

"What are _YOU _doing here?!" Her voice broke through the chilly night air like a whip cracking. Draco felt the urge to turn around and run away, to get as far away as possible from the only girl he's ever loved but he fought this urge with all his might. He took a step forward and a tender look formed on his face. The look of shock that crossed over her face was short-lived and then the look of anger found its way back onto her face and seeped into her words.

"**DON'T **come any closer… I mean it, Malfoy; I'll hex you into next week if you even look like you're going to move towards me!" Her voice carefully and skillfully covered up her fear. The very fear that was seeping through her veins at the thought of him finding out her true intentions, the intentions she held when she came here tonight. The fear in her veins seemed to suffocate her, like it always had. Every day she would feel this fear inside of her, smothering her, making it hard to breathe. During classes, sure, she would answer the questions right and she would get all E's but the fear made this possible. The fear of failure, the fear of hurt, the fear of pain from the people she loves made her life a living hell. The fear of disappointing someone, anyone caused her to strive for the best and only the best.

"Why are you here, Hermione?" The name slipped out before he could control himself. The shocked look crossed her face again but this time it hovered there for a short while, not nearly as long as the time before. No one had ever asked her that question, not in that way, at least. Every night for the past week, she had been so close, so ready to jump but every night, someone would walk in on her right before she would build up the courage to jump, they would ask her what she was doing and she would make up some lie. They believed her. Then she realized how she would disappoint them and the fear was back.

"Wh-What do you mean, Malfoy?" She spit out the name as if it were venom, "I'm here for the same reason you are, to look at the stars and get calmed. I've seen you around here before. You're trying to forget your dreams, I can tell. You always seem tired, as if you have just woken up then you come out here and sit and just mumble to yourself. So tell me Malfoy, what dreams haunt _you_?" Hermione expertly avoided the question he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My dreams are not haunted by anything. Hermione, you're standing up, near the ledge. Don't think_ I _haven't seen _you_. With your baggy sweatshirts and covered arms. Why are you sad, Hermione? You have a great life and yet you are thinking about jumping, aren't you?" He tried to get out of answering her questions too but he full out lied to her. Her face fell into a sorrowful frown and she stared at the ground.

Tendrils of her wavy brown hair fell over her face and the wind took this invitation to play with them. Her eyes closed in a painful grimace as if she was trying to swallow the tears that were forming behind her eyelids but she was tired. Tired of no one noticing and tired of everyone thinking that she couldn't break and be a normal human being for even a second. The tears leaked through her closed eyelids and down her pretty face, falling into her hair and onto her shirt. She sniffled a little before looking up again, not bothering to wipe the tears off of her face, she didn't care if he knew, it's not like it would change anything. She was determined to jump tonight. This time no one could stop her, she would be disappointing no one.

"I'll answer if you do too." Her voice was so weak, so tired, that Draco broke. He could not say no to her, not this time.

"Okay. My dreams are haunted by the one girl I have ever truly loved and no matter what I do, I cannot get her out of my head! I have tried everything magical and even some muggle remedies but nothing has worked so far. I do not know what else to do. I think the only way to end these dreams would be to talk to her but even then, I do not think they would be completely gone. Besides, I think I am about to lose her for good so I don't believe even talking to her would help this late in the game." He told her, not once looking away from her beautiful, almond shaped, eyes. Even if he wanted to, he would not be able to pull himself away from her mesmerizing eyes.

"Well," she frowned at his problem, "I guess the talking to her would help." More tears trickled down her face as she said this but kept her voice in check. "My life isn't that great. I have troubles at home, and I am scared of virtually everything and I cannot _live_ like everyone else. No one notices either, well maybe except you because you knew about my… uh… habit… But I am tired of pretending and shielding my fear and I am ready to just go. I'm done with this." She said in a sour voice with total faith in her words. He could tell that she did not doubt them one bit and he was not sure if this scared him or installed a sense of comfort.

"Done with this? Hermione, what are your true intentions for this moment right now?" He took a half step towards her again and she noticed. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and her mouth fell into a frown. She took a deep breath and contemplated her answer briefly before saying anything. She was tired, she was tired of everything, of being treated like dirt, of not being noticed, of no one caring. She was so sure no one would care so what was there to lose by telling him? What would she gain? Nothing. Her life was already nothing.

"I plan to jump." She said shortly without being able to look Draco in the face. Instead, she glanced down at her feet and just let the wind take her hair hostage once more. She heard his slight intake of breath and his second half step forward. This time, she didn't tell him to stop moving, she didn't tell him to quite caring, she just let it happen. He noticed her change in demeanor, he noticed her giving up and he took the only chance he knew he had.

Draco closed the short distance that stood between the two teenagers. He gently took her by the hand and lead her away from the ledge and towards the middle of the Astronomy Tower. Her body was so tired, and so weak that she couldn't fight it anymore. She let his hands encircle her waist and pull her into a hug. To his credit, he was gentle through the whole thing and this did not escape her notice. His warmth spread to her shivering body and made her calm heart race. Her eyes fluttered close and she let her tears leak through her closed eyelids, down her pale cheeks and into her tame brown ringlets.

"Hermione, please don't do this. Please don't jump." His soft voice penetrated her already hazy senses. She shuttered slightly and pulled away from his strong yet gentle grip and stepped back. Her hazel, tear filled eyes looked up into his deep grey and blue eyes. He watched her study his face, looking for truth and understanding in his eyes. She had gotten so close, she had vowed to herself that she was going to jump, she had to. Her eyes told him her decision before her voice could and he sprung closer to her, grasping her arms in desperation.

"You're the girl that's been haunting my dreams. You're the girl I've wanted to talk to for the past few months. You're the girl I watch on a day to day basis. You're the girl I think I'm in love with. Hermione, I can't stop thinking about you and I don't want to." He bent down so he could look into her downcast eyes. He reached his hand to her chin and gentle pulled her face up so he could look at it in entirety.

"Hermione, I could not live without you. Do you understand that?" Draco looked down at her. Her eyes widened in disbelief and her lips parted slightly enabling her to silently gasped out of shock. Hermione had never heard someone say things like this out loud to her and them be truthful about it. Her hands hovered around his hands and pulled them closer to her, making him hug her once more. Her body fit perfectly into his and his head came a few inches above hers, making them a perfect fit for each other.

"Draco," the name fell from her lips gracefully and his eyes closed, relishing in the moment, "I don't know if I can do that for you. I have thought about this a lot lately and… I just don't see any other way out." Her voice was weak, missing the normal strength her voice usually had. As Draco heard this, he began to feel a sense of dread rising in him. He knew Hermione and he knew when she had made up her mind about something and he knew this was one of those times. He knew she was going to jump, it was just a matter of when and where. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't let her die. He just couldn't do it.

"Okay." His voice broke through the chilled silence. Hermione sprung away from him and looked up at him. Life filled her previously dead eyes and her lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. Her eyes search his, making sure he was serious about letting her do this. He let his gaze fall down to her feet, not being able to look at her while uttering his decision.

"Under one condition, and one condition only." He continued. She nodded slowly, not exactly sure what to expect, "I want to jump too." Both hearts stopped as these words fell out of his mouth. Time seemed to stop and their surroundings went unnoticed. Her eyes moved from his determined, stony face, to his shaking hands.

"Draco, you don't have to do this for me."

"Damnit Hermione, you don't understand do you!? You don't get it! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU." He screamed at her, angry that she couldn't seem to understand the emotions he felt towards her, "I can't live without you. If you die, I must die too, I have no choice. I cannot imagine what life would be like without you and I sure as hell don't want to learn what it will be like. If you jump, I jump too." He whispered the last sentence as he walked forward, taking her hand and walking back over to the ledge, standing dangerously close to the drop off.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, Hermione?" His voice quivered and nearly broke but he held strong as he knew she would want. She didn't even look at him but she nodded. Her eyes scanned over the ground that seemed a million miles away in wonder and he knew this is what she truly wanted. Her eyes were bright and full of life, she was happier than she had been in years. He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand one last time before he took a deep breath and they both jumped.

The effect was immediate. The wind rushed through their hair, throwing it back into the space behind them as they fell. Her eyes were closed in serenity, relishing in the feeling she has been dreaming of for years. His eyes were wide open with the realization of what he had done and what he must now do to fix it. The distance between the falling teenagers and the ground was rapidly decreasing. Draco slung his arm around Hermione and pulled her body on top of his so he would be receive the first impact of hitting the ground. Hermione's eyes flew open and she begin to try to get away from Draco's strong grip but he wouldn't let her out of his arms.

"Draco! What the hell are you doing!?" Hermione screamed over the sound of the rushing air flying into their faces. She struggled against him more and more, seeing the ground quickly approaching.

"I will not let someone I am in love with die in such a painful way. At least let me take part of the harshness of this death wish, make that my last request." He said peacefully, so softly she almost did not hear it. Her heart stopped in that one second and she felt the true feeling of utter, complete and perfect happiness before she smashed painfully into the hard earth. Finally, the fall she had been waiting for.

Read and Review.

Misunderstood Youth


End file.
